ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mighty Mutanimals (team)
The Mighty Mutanimals were a team of mutant animals who were allies of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures. Members Dreadmon and Jagwar Dreadmon is a character from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Adventures comic book . Retrieved 2008-1-22. and the Archie Comics' Mutanimals.Mighty Mutanimals at ninjaturtles.com. Retrieved 2008-1-22. The character is a native of South Africa. During the uprisings his father sent him and his mother to Jamaica where they suffered from poverty turning Dreadmon into a thief. One day he stole a talisman that transformed him into a part-man, part-wolf creature with super speed. The creature was friends with the Ninja Turtles and he eventually joined the Mutanimals with his close friend, Jagwar. Jagwar, on the other hand, was the child of a union between the magical Jaguar Spirit and a tribal woman named Juntarra. After his mother left to continue her personal quest (completing "The Path of the Four Winds"), the twelve-year-old magical being lived in the rainforests of Brazil until his discovery by the TMNT in issue #14, when they were dropped off in his homeland by Cudley. His membership among the Mutanimals came soon after. Leatherhead Mondo Gecko Mondo Gecko was created by Mirage Studios artist Ryan Brown. In the 1987 TMNT cartoon, Mondo began his life as a normal lizard who fell into New York City sewers when the TMNT were mutated, and he also became mutated. However, Mondo was picked up and carried away by an unknown man. One night, Michelangelo had a bad dream and woke up. When he heard noise up on the streets, he went up and met robbers. Among the robbers were Mondo Gecko, now a mutated and talking lizard who was raised by gangsters. Mondo was now a member of a gang who worked for "Mr. X", a gangster boss. Michelangelo convinced Mondo Gecko to turn on Mr. X. Together they fought Mr. X. After this, Mondo Gecko ends his career as a criminal and moves to the sewers and becomes "neighbors" with the TMNT and Splinter. He would return in the episode 'Dirk Savage: Mutant Hunter' where someone was kidnapping all the mutants in the city, including the Punk Frogs, Tokka, and Rahzar. Always willing to help Mikey out, Mondo let himself get captured so the TMNT could discover to where all the other mutants were being taken. In the comics, however, Mondo Gecko had started out as a human skateboarder playing in a local heavy metal band, whose girlfriend, Candy Fine (see below) stuck by him even after some of Krang's discarded Mutagen, as the band practices in Shredder's former hideout, merged his DNA with that of his pet gecko. It was this version of the character whose story was incorporated into both the Mutanimals series and the action figure line. Ray Fillet Ray Fillet, originally known as Man Ray, was once a marine biologist named Jack Finney who worked at the Burroughs Aquarium in New Jersey. He originated in the Archie Comics version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Jack met the TMNT at the aquarium where he explained his origin. Jack was exposed to Mutagen after he climbed into a pipe on Bayview Beach that was polluting the water. Jack needed proof of the illegal dumping and after finding the mutagen coming out of the pipe he climbed into it to try to find an emissions leak. Bebop and Rocksteady had accidentally spilled a barrel of mutagen down the sewer which washed Jack into the river and he became a mutant manta ray. Ray first met the TMNT after first saving them from a torpedo that Shredder, Bebop, and Rocksteady shot at them from a submarine and defeating Shredder under water. When Ray brought Shredder to the shore Shredder kicked sand in his face and escaped. That is when the turtles showed up. Later on, he joined up with the Mutanimals, and the group received a spin-off series from Archie comics entitled "The Mighty Mutanimals." Ray Fillet was also made into an action figure, and appeared in one video game, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters for the Sega Genesis. Ray also saved the turtles from the Shredder in issue number three of the 1989 Ralston Purina Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cereal mini comic book series. He was created by Mirage Studios' artist Ryan Brown. Wingnut and Screwloose Wingnut is a heroic humanoid, alien bat who was created by Mirage Studios artist Ryan Brown and appeared in the 1987 cartoon series. He comes from the Archie comics version, TMNT Adventures and The Mighty Mutanimals. His partner - an alien mosquito - is named Screwloose, although he seems to be the brighter of the two. The pair are not mutants, but the only surviving members of an alien race after Krang invaded their planet and wiped out everyone but those two. Screwloose's sting would calm the sometimes insane Wingnut. According to Screwloose, their two species shared a symbiotic relationship. Wingnut's species would provide Screwloose's with blood, while Screwloose's species' bite was the only means of the other species' sleep. Interestingly enough, Wingnut made his debut as a bad guy in issue number two of the 1989 Ralston Purina Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cereal mini-comic book. Allies Candy Fine Candy Fine is Mondo Gecko's girlfriend in the Archie TMNT Universe. Devoted to Mondo and loving him until the end, she remained at his side after he was mutated, and accompanied him when he joined the Mighty Mutanimals. Aside from Slash, she was the only survivor of Null's Mutanimal massacre in the TMNT Adventure's Terracide storyline. She listens to nothing except 1980s heavy metal music which she loved most of all, and attended every one of her lover's practices and gigs. Ninjara Her real name is Umeko, but for reasons that were never fully revealed she goes by the name "Ninjara." She is generally accepted as Raphael's girlfriend in the TMNT Archie comic series. While Splinter first thought she was an "atomic child", she actually was once a part of an ancient race of humanoid foxes living on a hidden island off the coast of Japan. She ended up becoming a thief and assassin for the villainous dog-man Chien Kahn, but then had a change of heart when she met the Turtles and fell in love with Raphael. She helped out on many missions, from the Far and the Middle East to Dimension X. Her family life was explored more in detail when her younger brother managed to track her down and convince her to come back home. The Turtles discovered the island was hidden by fog banks, but despite this, it had been discovered by an opportunistic, greedy hunter. She was a powerful member of the team from issue #29 until issue #70, when the relationship between her and Raphael came to an end due to personal differences. Slash Splinter The Ninja Turtles Other Allies * Glub Lubs * Kid Terra * Merdude Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Archie Comics superheroes Category:Superhero teams Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional animals